


To the Loser Go the Spoils

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Prompt writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Widowmaker and Tracer make a bet - a simple game of chance, whoever loses gives themselves up. No one has to die.Things go sideways when they both decide to throw
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	To the Loser Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 15 minutes to a prompt and posted unedited. Turned out ok for that, I think.
> 
> I’m thinking this is an AU where overwatch never fell, just became more and more a bloated corrupt mess over time. Lena is caught up in it without a good way out, and Widowmaker similarly caught up in talon.

“Girls, can we please just call it a draw?” Emily asked. She was leaning over, her forehead against the table.

“Oh no, I don’t think that would be fair.” Widowmaker said, grinning and glaring across the table.

“That’s right! Don’t want to cheat you out of a victory, right?” Lena said, glaring back.

“Oh come ooon.” Emily asked as Lena dealt out another hand. She was good, stacking the deck against herself as she shuffled. Emily was quite sure that Widowmaker was somehow swapping out cards to make sure her hand failed, but she couldn’t figure out how. She had given up trying to figure how about an hour ago.

It had been a long time since Lena and Widowmaker had held any real animosity towards each other. Now they were more like friends on the opposite side of a war, a war neither wanted any part of anymore, and certainly not while trying to kill their friend. So they struck a deal - settle it once for all on a game of chance. No one has to die, the loser surrenders to the winner. Simple. Being “captured” by the other side was a perfect way out.

Neither had counted on the idea that the other would throw it. They were playing poker, and neither had so much gotten a single pair in three hours. It had become obvious within the first few minutes that they were both trying to throw; apparently the idea of competitive failing had caught their imagination and now both were too stubborn to admit victory. 

“This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me, including that time you took me hostage.” Emily complained, glaring at Widowmaker.

“Please, I hardly mistreated you at all. And unless I am very much mistaken you liked being tied up. Oh look, bad luck again!” She said, holding out her cards. “High card ten. Pretty bad.”

Lena gave her a grumpy look, throwing down her hand. 

“High card king. I win the hand.” She grumbled. “We are doing another one.” 

She reached out to reshuffle the cards but Emily got there first, throwing the cards up in the air and scattering them across the room.

“No! We are done with this nonsense! I am hungry, we are going to go out and get some take out, and we will talk over how we can solve this like actual adults. Got it?” She said, glaring at the two women.

“...Yes ma’am.” They said together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
